Lena Sparrow
by Like A Bird 220
Summary: Lena Sparrow is a young girl about to embark on the greatest adventure of her life, from werewolves to death eaters, she takes on challenges no one could ever dream of. Set in Harry Potter time : Rated T to be safe
1. Midnight Meeting

**A/N: Hello there, friends ! As you can surely tell I am embarking on another adventure this time in the realm of Harry Potter, I have developed this story a whole lot more than I did Ava's (many respects). I have each chapter already planned and panned out, so hopefully (keep your fingers crossed) I will have a new chapter for you, the ever-so-wonderful reader, every week. As for reviews: if you like it, tell me, if you don't like it, don't read it, and if you have suggestions on how I could make my story better leave a CONSTUCTED review and I'll decide whether or not I want to listen to you ;) **

_The church was a dark place; rows upon rows were the audience to scene on the stage. An evil man with snake like eyes and nose, his skin snow white, held a young woman by her neck a wand pointed to her temple. _

_ "Did you think that you could hide from the Dark Lord?" he asked, his voice snake-like and dangerous, the woman didn't answer she glared at the Dark Lord, no fear showed in her eyes._

_ "Where are they," the Dark Lord continued, pressing the tip of his wand harder into her temple, "I know you know the location? Where are they?" The man's voice echoed throughout the church._

_ "I would never tell you," the woman finally said, unwavering. "I'd rather die than betray my friends."_

_ The Dark Lord let out a growl of anger. "You want death? You would leave your husband, you daughter right now, rather than tell me the location of the Potters?" He let out a high pitch shrill of laughter. _

_ "You think I'm going to grant you death, and allow you to escape having to answer to me, well you're sorely mistaken. Have you ever heard of the Five Year Death? One simple incantation and you will endure five years of death, or you could tell me the location of the Potters and I will let you and family live."_

_ She stared blatantly into his eyes and said, "I would endure a thousand years of death rather than betray my friends."_

_ The Dark Lord's face contorted and shouted "Cinq Mortes!" There was a flash of yellow light and the memory went foggy._

A man with reddish brown hair pulled his head out of the bowl and looked to a man sitting in a chair cross armed.

"Well?" Asked the man sitting in the chair, he had short light brown hair, he appeared no older than twenty-six but he had streaks of gray and his robes were patchy.

"Five Year Death," said the man who pulled his head out of the bowl, his face was pale; he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Should have known," said the man with the patchy robes, "they say that curse is so painful, those affected by it seldom live past the first year, how Sirina pulled through it all five I don't know, Cyril I'm so sorry."

"What do I do, Remus," Asked Cyril rubbing his eyes, "what do I tell Lena? She saw her mother die in her bed; she must want to know why."

Remus looked sympathetically at Cyril, "Cyril, you tell her that her mother fought bravely against disease, I wouldn't tell her why, not quite yet, a five year old wouldn't understand." Remus got up from his chair and grabbed the empty vial that was sitting on the shelf; he retrieved the contents of the bowl and put it into the vial, and corked the top. Cyril looked at Remus curiously, as Remus strode to a dark corner and placed the vial in the crack of the wall.

**A/N: Well, there you go: the beginning chapter, I really do hope you like, I did it relatively fast so ignore some minor grammar mistakes if you can. Look for the second chapter tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Six Years Later

**A/N: I know these chapter seem kind of short, but really it's because I hate to drag out a chapter when there's nothing else to say, it makes it very uninteresting and hard to follow (I call it a run on chapter). The next chapter should be much longer :) **

I grasped the golden door knob shakily as my breathing picked up speed. I could hear my father downstairs clearing his throat after reading an article in the Daily Prophet.

_This is stupid_, I thought, _I'm allowed to go into this room as I please, why am I afraid to go into here now?_

I tried to brush off my fear but with no avail, I pursed my lips together and turned the knob. I worried that I would not be able to open the door, that my father had put some sort of new spell that only he; and he alone, could open the door.

But to my utter surprise I heard the lock turn and I slid through the small gap between the door and the wall, and shut the door as quietly as I could.

The room inside had an eerie feel to it, a soft mist floated about, and it was chilly. As if the room did not want any occupants to enter. I folded my thin arms together as goose-bumps grew and looked about. Although the room was left to me, I had a soft fear that I might not like what was on the other side. There were shelves among shelves, among shelves. All containing millions of tiny vials with a piece of what looked like thin silvery hair. There was a part in the shelves, and directly across from the door stood a giant bowl, a small set of stairs led to the top.

I sighed, and began to search for a certain vial, it took me a minute to realize that none of these vials were put in any sort of order, which made my work that much harder. I squinted trying to read the tiny handwriting on each of the vials, I must have looked at three hundred vials until I found the right one, and there it was: Sirina's Hat Sorting

I grabbed the vial eagerly, but carefully, and walked to the bowl. I pulled the corkscrew out of the top of the vial and poured the contents into the bowl, although the amount in the vial was miniscule, it filled the bowl to the top.

The liquid in the bowl was spinning slowly; I took a deep breath and stuck my head into the bowl. Instantly I was transported into another place, there were tables lined up vertically and students appeared sitting, in front of the tables sat a table horizontally, the staff table. Soon, first years began to form into the scene, and in front of them stood a strict looking lady holding a long list of what I was guessing to be names.

"We will now start the sorting," she declared, unrolling the list.

Christine Albert, Valerie Alonze, Michael Atkins were names that I couldn't care less for. There was one name I was looking for, the only name I wanted to hear. Only one name I want to hear so I could know that she was real and once living. Finally, after boy of the same surname was sorted into Gryffindor, she was called.

But when the professor announced her name, something peculiar happened, my mother's maiden name was muddled so I couldn't understand it.

"Sirina," said the strict lady, and my heart felt like it could have leaped from my chest. The girl was probably one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. The guys all stared gaped mouthed, and the girls' self-esteem took a major hit, as she strode to the stool. Her face was a beautiful heart shape, and her long, straight black hair was so shiny it hurt my eyes to look at her hair, her eyes were a round, dark brown and she was very pale with soft rosy cheeks. The professor placed the hat on top of her head; she seemed so confident, so calm. Suddenly the room was filled with a voice that only she and I could hear.

_Hmm, yes, very good. You're brave, ready, and not afraid to stand up to your enemies, but you seem slightly vain, and over confident. But the good outweighs the bad and I think you ought to be in. . ._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Sirina's face lit up smiling at what looked like me, but was really at a boy who looked similar to her, also sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Sirina loped to the Gryffindor table and shook hands with several other students.

"I miss you, mum" I said quietly, a tearing running down my cheek.

"Lena?" a voice called, I jumped and pulled my head quickly out of the bowl and returned the contents into the vial placing it gently on its previous place.  
"Lena?" called my father once more, and I replied with a "Here I am!" trying to look as though I appeared from the bathroom.

My dad wasn't extremely tall, nor was he short, I figured he was about average height, he had light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. For my dad's age, which was thirty-two, he seemed older and more worn. Tired.

"Oh there you are!" My father warily said pulling me into a bear hug.

"Dad, what's all the extra affection for?" I asked puzzled. My father smiled at me a sort of nervous smile, like he was trying to hide something.

"What's going on, Dad?" My heart thumped against my chest, why was he acting so funny? Did I do something wrong, or did he do something wrong?

"Well, you know how you got you Hogwarts letter last week?" He pressed smiling sheepishly at me.

"Yeah."

"I, er, got this letter from your Grandmere Claire," Dad handed the envelope to me, it was already opened, I pulled out the letter which formed into a mouth and began to talk.

_"Dear Cyril,_

_ 'Ow nice eet ees to 'ear that my leetle Lena got 'er acceptance letter fwom 'ogwarts! I zink eet ees a wonderful reason to celeebwate wis' all of the family. We weel be at your 'ouse at exactly six o' clock! _

_ Love, _

_ Your muzzer, Claire"_

Silent, the letter fell to the ground, I stared at the place where the letter sat.

"No," I said quietly.

"Lena, I know you're angry, and I know that you don't agree with your Grandmother, but I can't tell her not to come," Dad looked sternly at me I dared not meet his eyes.

"Why does she even want to come?" I asked glaring at the letter, "it's not like she actually cares, she only wants the attention."

My dad didn't scold me; instead he let out a disappointed sigh.

"You're your mother all over again, that's for sure" Dad stated pulling off his glasses rubbing his temples, "Siri never thought my mother accepted her."

"Why?" I asked, surprised that my dad mentioned my mum, ever since she passed away, he didn't talk about her, it made him too sad.

He shook his head and turned around, went into his room, and left me alone in the hallway with the letter from a grandmother who hated my dead mother.


	3. Discovery

**A/N: As you can tell portions of the beginning belong to JK Rowling, so now I say: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. R/R. This chapter is much longer :)**

_I walked into an extremely dark room, we took a step forward then the whole entire room was illuminated by torches. I gasped at the sight in front of me, a giant chest board. Statues so tall stood on the playing spots. _

"_Now what do we do?" asked the boy next to me who had very messy black hair, and round glasses. _

_The other boy, who was tall and gangly, spoke up next, "it's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room."_

_After a few more moments of confusion the game was under way. The black haired boy was a Bishop, the bushy haired girl was a Castle, I took the place of the Queen, and the red headed boy was a Knight. _

_Then I heard someone calling my name, over and over again. The words of the others were drowned out, as the jet black haired one and bushy haired both shouted at the same exact time at the something red head had said. I began to be pulled back, I watched for an instant as the red head was knocked off his horse and fell to the ground with a loud. . ._

"Lena!" a voice called for the final time and I flew my eyes open gasping for breath, staring over head of me was my oldest cousin, Tonks. She had bubble-gum pink hair and wore an exasperated expression.

"T-Tonks!" I exclaimed surprised, "when did you get here?"

Tonks smiled at me, "just a few minutes ago, really, Cyril called and said you need help today straightening things out."

"Oh, yeah, are you staying for the party?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

Tonks smile weakened, "no, I'm on duty tonight, just got accepted as Auror yesterday"

"Really!" I exclaimed, smiling at my cousin, "Tonks that's so great!" I didn't dare tell her that my father, who was also an Auror, might have pulled some strings for her.

Tonks blushed, "yeah, I did alright, did wonderful on counter curses and magical concealment, but I almost failed at stealth and agility" Tonks played with a design on my bed spread.

It was no secret in my family that Tonks was dead clumsy, I'm no better, but I'm not nearly as bad as Tonks.

"Well, of course you did well at Concealment" I smiled again showing all my teeth, "I'd be shocked if you didn't get a perfect considering you're a Metamorphamagus."

Tonks blushed again with a quiet "yeah, well."

"You'll make a great Auror!" I assured her leaning off of my pillow.

"You think so?" Tonks asked, and then shook her head and said, "well, we better hurry, your dad has a list of things that may need done before you Grandmere comes over." Tonks made a face at the mention of my disapproving grandmother. Tonks had the misfortune of meeting her last Christmas, an experience I'm sure Tonks will never forget.  
I didn't want to remember the details, but my grandmother basically announced that my mother's side of the family were nothing but a bunch of money hungry-weirdo-criminals who deserved no less than to have their wands snapped and then to be shipped to Azkaban; the wizard prison. Right in front of Tonks and her parents.

Tonks snorted, apparently also thinking about the memory too. "Well, I leave you to get bathe and get dressed, you have a big day." Tonks pulled the door shut behind her.

I scooted out of my queen size bed and let my feet barely touch the cold surface of the cherry wood floor. I placed my entire foot on the ground and shivered. The one thing I did not like about living in this house was the wood flooring, everything else was fine. My dad and I lived in a good sized house. It was a red brick and the windows had either white shutters or a white frame. The steps leading up to the house were a beautiful white stone and top of the small pillars were green shrubs. We had vines climbing up the west side of our house. The inside of our house was mostly wooded flooring, we had a large family area, formal dining, and, of course, a kitchen. My dad's room was also downstairs down a hallway. We had five rooms upstairs; one was a small library, the Pensieve room, two guest bedrooms, and then my room. My room was the only room upstairs that had its own bathroom. My bedroom was painted a sort of deep red with wood paneling at the bottom that matched the color of my floor. I had a wardrobe that sat to the other side of my bed, which had pink decorated bed comforters. I had a cherry wood rocking chair in the corner near my window, and a desk, straight across from my bed was a vanity mirror accompanied with drawers. I looked into the mirror and saw myself. I had reddish brown hair that was currently a wavy mess that went all the way to my chest since I had just gotten up; I had the same color of eyes as my dad, dark blue, and the same face shape as my mum. I ran my fingers across my pale complexion and red rosy cheeks. I was small for age, which was almost eleven. I stepped away from the mirror and went to the bathroom to bathe.

As soon as I was done I changed into a tan long sleeved knitted shirt with a hood on the back and corduroy jeans with a pair of matching brown shoes. I always made sure my clothes matched, it bothered me when others clothes didn't. I pulled my hair back into a half ponytail and retrained it with a white bow. I opened my bedroom door and went downstairs to find Tonks digging in our refrigerator for something to eat.

"Hungry?" I asked sitting on one of our breakfast island stools. Tonks turned around and gave me a funny look.

"I was going to make breakfast," she replied and automatically I was frightened, Tonks was no Andromeda, she couldn't cook, or clean very well.

"Do you need help?" I tried to ask in a way so she wouldn't know that I didn't trust her.

Tonks turned back around, and said "no, how about you see if there's anything that needs to be straightened up."

I nodded, and slid off my stool. I went into each room and noticed that everything was immaculately clean. Since Tonks would expect me to be cleaning and would need to concentrate on breakfast, I walked quietly up the stairs and reopened the door to the Pensieve Room.

The room was still creepy as it was the day before, none of the vials had been moved and the basin was still the same as yesterday. The only difference between yesterday and today was that the blinds in the room were up and sun was shining on all the vials which gave off a glow. Through the corner of my eye, I saw a light glint. I looked to the direction and noticed that it was coming from a crack in the wall.

I walked cautiously toward it, I blew off the dust and a spider crawled out, looking for a new place to hide. The light glinted once more and put my tiny hand in the crack, and pulled out a vial. Unlike the rest of the vials, it had no label, and seemed old. The vial gave off an odd aura, and there seemed something evil about it, something sinister. I went to the basin and I poured the tiny silvery hair into the bowl, and just as the memory did yesterday; the contents were spinning.

I hesitated for a second, and looked at the door which closed and locked completely on its own. Then the blinds closed and the two candles burning by the basin went out. I gulped and looked into the basin once more, and stuck my head inside the bowl.

I landed on my feet as a forest formed around me, trees of every kind appeared and the sky was dark. There was a _POP_ and a woman with long shiny black hair appeared, she was panting heavily and her chest was heaving. I looked closely, and I realized she was the little girl at the sorting, she was my mother. The side of her face was cut and bleeding profusely. She turned around several times as if she was looking for something, or trying to get away.

Then there was a voice. Cold and high pitched it made the hair on my skin stand straight up.

"Sirina, you can't hide from me, I know where you are, and I'm going to come find you."

Then there a pillar of black smoke touched the ground and a man in a black clock stood there. He was tall as white as snow, his nose was slits, along with his eyes which were a crimson red, he did not look human. I realized who he was, my heart gave a jolt, then picked up pace. I found it difficult to breathe; my throat began to close up. Lord Voldemort stood only a few feet from where I was.

I saw my mother pull out her wand.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," Voldemort spat, "where are the Potters?"

My mother glowered and pointed her wand to the Dark Lord's heart, "you'll never know, because I'll never tell. And now, Voldemort, I think it's time for your reign to end."

But Lord Voldemort was faster; he pulled out his wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of green light appeared, my mother was gone, not dead, she had disappeared before the spell hit her.

Voldemort let out a loud growl, and I disappeared, too.

We were in front of a forgotten church deeper in the woods. My mum ran up to the church doors and tried to pull open the door; she let out a noise of agitation when she realized it was locked. I looked at her pocket, she had dropped her wand. My mother held open the palm to the door knob and mumbled, "alohomora," I heard the click of the lock and Mum pulled the door open and went inside, I followed. The church was dark and empty, there were rows upon rows of pews, all covered in cobwebs. My mum stood in the front waiting, as if she knew that this was where Lord Voldemort was going to find her.

Sure enough, in a matter of minutes, Voldemort stood in front of her, glided over and held my mother by her neck placing his wand tip at her temple.

"Did you think you could hide from the Dark Lord?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Mum didn't answer; she held her mouth clenched tightly staring Voldemort straight in the eyes.

"Where are they," the Dark Lord continued, pressing the tip of his wand harder into her temple, "I know you know the location! Where are they?" His voice echoed throughout the church.

"I would never tell you," my mother finally said, unwavering. "I'd rather die than betray my friends."

The Dark Lord let out a growl of anger. "You want death? You would leave your husband, you daughter right now, rather than tell me the location of the Potters?" He let out a high pitch shrill of laughter.

"You think I'm going to grant you death, and allow you to escape having to answer to me, well you're sorely mistaken. Have you ever heard of the Five Year Death? One simple incantation and you will endure five years of death, or you could tell me the location of the Potters and I will let you and family live."

She stared blatantly into his eyes and said, "I would endure a thousand years of death rather than betray my friends."

The Dark Lord's face contorted and shouted "Cinq Mortes!" There was a flash of yellow light.

"No!" I shouted as my mother fell to the ground and Voldemort vanished. I was knocked out of the basin so fast that I fell to the floor taking the vial with me, which broke into a thousand tiny pieces.

Tears streamed down my face as the image of Lord Voldemort putting the curse on my mother replayed in my head dozens of times. My father had lied, she didn't have a "disease", mum was put under a curse.

"Lena," called Tonks from the downstairs, "Lena, it's time for breakfast, come and eat." I wasn't hungry but I knew better than to say 'no' to Tonks. I picked myself off from the ground I kicked the parcels of glass under shelf, and looked throughout the room for an empty vial to put that horrible memory in. I thought for an instant about just throwing the memory out of the window, but I didn't know if my dad would check to see if the vial was in the wall crack. I finally found a box of empty vials and returned the memory into it, I put carefully in the wall crack wiped the tears off my face and went downstairs to join Tonks for breakfast.


End file.
